Heat Of The Moment
by nova spiritwolf
Summary: Kali Robison is the new girl at Sky High. But what happens when a little unwanted attention from Lash comes her way. Will someone help her out? WarrenxOC
1. Chapter 1

_Heat of the Moment_

**Ok a short author's note. This is only my second story so go easy on me when it comes to reviews. I will try to update every week but bear with me I have a lot of school work to do as well, but I will do my best. So onward with the story. Also all the original characters are going to be juniors now. **

Kali Robison leapt out of bed and nearly swore when she saw the time on her bedside clock. It was almost 7:30 and the bus going to her new school left at 8:00. Kali was going to be attending Sky High this year and she was starting as a junior.

She rushed into the bathroom and emerged 20 minutes later with her long, dark red hair tied into a ponytail and wearing a pair of jeans ripped at the knees, a black singlet with a black and grey stripped tie and black fingerless skeleton gloves. She went to her mirror and outlined her dark blue eyes in eyeliner, grabbed her messenger bag and quickly rushed downstairs. She pulled on some heavy black boots and grabbed her army green jacket that stopped at her elbows before setting off for the bus stop. Kali arrived at the bus stop 5 minutes early so she stood there and nervously played with the multiple piercings in her ears. It was a bad habit of hers.

The bus finally pulled up after what felt likes hours to Kali and she stepped onboard. As soon as she got on the bus everybody looked up and started at her. Kali avoided their stares and made her way to the back of the bus where she sat by herself for the rest of the bus ride. They arrived at Sky High and Kali went off in search of the office so she could get her timetable. After a fair bit of looking she found it and the principle led her to the gym so that she could undertake something called Power Placement not that Kali had any idea what that meant.

When Kali entered the gym there was already at least 20 freshmen there. As soon as she set foot inside she heard her name being called out in a loud booming voice belonging to the gym teacher.

"Kali Robison" shouted Coach Boomer. "Because you're new and you're a junior not a freshmen you get to go through Power Placement first!"

"Lucky me" Kali muttered under her breath as she made her way to the stage. She stepped onto the platform and Coach Boomer explained what Power Placement was.

"Ok heres how it is gonna work you bunch of wimps. You will step up here onto the platform and show me your power. Then I will decide whether you will be a hero or a sidekick".

"So now that you know what it is Ms Robison hurry up and power up" he shouted in his extremely loud voice. Kali hesitated for a moment.

"Come on Robison I don't have all day, what's your power?"

"I'm a pyrokentic, I can control fire. But are you sure you want me to power up?"

"Of course I want you to power up, now hurry before I lose my patience".

"Ok but you asked for it" Kali replied. Kali clenched her hands into fists and fire formed around them.

"Is that it?" commented Coach Boomer.

"You might wanna stand back" Kali warned. The flames were spreading all over her arms now and with a cry from Kali the flames grew and soon her hair was whipping around like it was caught in a fierce wind. Suddenly Kali threw her head back and her hair turned to flame while the fire engulfed her entire body, at the top of the flames a huge phoenix made of fire formed and gave a loud cry before disappearing as the flames started to die down. The flames disappeared completely and there stood Kali with her hair still flaming while Coach Boomer gaped at her.

"Hero" he finally managed to say.

**Well that's the first chapter so review and tell me what you think and I will hopefully have another chapter up really soon. ****Natalie**


	2. Chapter 2

_Heat Of The Moment_

**Hello again readers. Here is the second chapter as promised. Please review coz those nice comments make me want to write faster. Ok on with the story.**

Kali made her way to her first class, Mad Science. She was running late and had no idea where she was. Just as Kali was turning down yet another hallway she saw a boy with shaggy brown hair and a t-shirt with striped arms coming her way. As soon as she saw the boy she walked over to him hoping that he could help her find her way to class.

"Excuse me, could you please tell me the way to the Mad Science lab, I'm new and I'm going to be late" she asked him politely.

"Sure follow me, I'm going that way" he replied.

"Thanks". Kali followed him down the hallway and he turned to ask her a question.

"So what's your name?"

"Kali, Kali Robison" she replied. He smiled at her.

"Pretty name, it suits you".

"Thanks".

"I'm Lash. And here we are at the Mad Science lab. Have fun and I'll see you later" he said while walking back down the hallway they had come from.

Kali stepped towards the classroom door and took a deep breath. She opened the door and so started her first day at Sky High.

After an hour and a half of extremely boring Mad Science, Kali was finally free to go to lunch so you headed off in the direction of the lunchroom. She collected her tray of food and found an empty table to sit at. She set down her tray and pulled out that latest book she was reading 'To Kill a Mockingbird'. Her peace and quiet was interrupted a few minutes later when a dark shadow loomed over her.

"You're in my seat" a deep voice said. Kali looked up to see a tall, black haired boy dressed all in black standing in front of her with an angry expression on his face. His name was Warren Peace.

"I'm sorry but it doesn't look like your name is on the table" she shot back. He looked her in the eyes and she was finally able to get a good look at him. He had black hair with red streaks that reached his shoulders, and he was wearing black pants, a black shirt, a black leather jacket and black fingerless gloves. And he looked extremely pissed off.

"Everybody knows this is my table" he said.

"Well I'm new so I didn't know it was your table now did I" she retorted.

"Well now that you know this is my table you can get lost already" he replied angrily.

"And if I don't" she asked. He ignited his arms.

"I'll make you" he said. Kali stood up and ignited her arms as well.

"Go ahead and try".

By now everyone had taken notice of what was happening and they had formed a circle around the two pyrokinetics.

Kali powered up her fire and her hair flew upwards and became flames. Warren threw a fireball at her and she dodged out of the way and threw one of her own. Warren countered by throwing another 3 in quick succession and Kali dodged them as well but one of them caught her on the left arm and left a nasty burn. Kali retaliated by coming up close to Warren, dropping to the floor and sweeping his feet from under him causing him to crash to the ground really hard. By the time Warren got to his feet again Kali had already moved out of reach. Warren was getting really annoyed by now and set out to finish the fight quickly. He moved in closer and began to throw punches at Kali's face and head, some connected but most of the time Kali blocked them all the while throwing some of her own.

By this time they were both exhausted and were sporting various injuries. Warren had a bloody nose that was probably broken along with several small burns while Kali had a bad burn on her left arm and a cut above her right eyebrow. Kali was just about to launch another attack when suddenly a stretched arm covered in stripes sneaked its way through the crowd and wound itself around her waist. The body belonging to the arm caught up with it and soon Lash was standing in front of her.

"Move Lash" ground out an extremely mad Kali.

"Whoa, slow down there Kali. Can't have you getting hurt can we. Let me finish the fight for you" he said in response. Kali glared at him suspiciously before unwinding his arm from around her waist and powering up her flames. Lash stepped in front of her again, blocking her from attacking Warren.

"Get out of my way Lash, I'm gonna teach this jerk a lesson" Kali shouted. Warren's anger flared and the flames spread over his arms.

"Jerk? You're the one who was sitting in my seat!" Kali lost it and the fire completely engulfed her and a huge phoenix burst from the flames and flew straight towards Warren. But before the phoenix could reach Warren, Principle Powers appeared in the lunchroom. With a flick of her wrist, the phoenix stopped in midair and faded away. Meanwhile Kali collapsed after using so much energy at once.

After Warren and Kali had been treated by the school nurse, she Warren and Lash were sent to the detention room. Kali glared at both of the boys when they entered the room and she turned to Lash when Principle Powers left the room.

"Thanks a lot Lash" she said sarcastically.

"What did I do!" he exclaimed.

"You stopped me from beating the crap out of hothead here" she replied angrily. Kali turned to look at Warren and found him sitting there at a desk with his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

"After you two are done bickering could you shut the hell up already" he stated. Kali gaped at him.

"Don't tell me what to do you ignorant, self-centered jerk!" Warren just ignored her and went right back to sleep again.

**Ok well I hope that long chapter keeps you guys interested for a while. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Thanks**

**Natalie.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Heat Of The Moment_

**Ok I'm really sorry but I haven't updated as fast as you guys wanted due to a flame that really hurt my feelings as a writer. I write fan fiction because I love it not because I want people to criticise me for trying. So for the few people who read this story this next chapter is for you guys. Hope you like it.**

After an hour in the detention room Kali, Warren and Lash were finally allowed to go home. That night before she went to bed Kali felt guilty about what happened that day, so as she was drifting off to sleep she decided to apologise to Warren the next day.

The next day Kali woke up and dressed in black shorts that came to her knees, black vans, and a blue My Chemical Romance shirt and she left her long hair hanging down her back. She got on the school bus and noticed someone waving to her and indicating they had saved her a seat. Kali walked over and gratefully accepted the offered seat. The girl sitting next to her stuck out her hand.

"I'm Magenta, I thought that maybe you might wanna sit with me and my friends at lunch today?"

"My names Kali. That's really nice of you. Not many people have been nice to me so far". Magenta smiled

"I heard about the fight you and Warren got into yesterday, that's pretty cool, not a lot of people stand up to Warren".

"Yeah well he was being a bit of a jerk and I got a little angry. I probably shouldn't have so I'm gonna apologise to him today" Kali replied. The two girls chatted for a while longer before the bus landed and they left to go to their separate classes. Kali's first class of the day was History so she headed off to her locker to get her books out. Suddenly a striped arm appeared next to her head and Lash appeared not long after.

"Hey Kali. Gonna hang with me and Speed at lunch?"

"Sorry Lash but I told Magenta I would sit with her at lunch". Lash frowned.

"Your not gonna sit with those sidekicks are you?"

"What's wrong with being a sidekick?" she asked.

"Nothing, apart from the fact that their sidekicks. Whatever, I'll see you in History". And with that Lash turned his back and walked back down the hallway.

Later when Kali was in History she was forced to sit next to Warren because she was late and the only seat left was right next to him. When Kali had taken her seat she could almost feel the anger radiating off Warren. After sitting in silence for a while Kali decided to go ahead and apologise about yesterday.

"Warren, about what happened yesterday. Well I'm really sorry; I should have gotten up and moved instead of getting angry". Warren didn't reply but he gave a brief nod to show that he had heard her.

"So maybe we can forget it happened and start over again?" Kali continued. Warren still didn't say anything for a moment but finally muttered a reply.

"Fine but that does not mean you can sit with me unless I say you can". Kali rolled her eyes but agreed anyway.

1 hour and 10 minutes later class was finally over and Kali and the other students made their way to the lunchroom. Magenta spotted her the moment she set foot in the room and quickly made her way over to her.

"Hey Kali, I saved you a seat".

"Cool, thanks Magenta" Kali replied. Kali collected her lunch and made her way over to the table Magenta was sitting at. Before she could reach it though Lash came out of nowhere and stepped in front of her.

"Hey Kali, come and sit with me and my friends".

"I already told you Lash, I'm sitting with Magenta and her friends" Kali sighed. Lash's face hardened and he grabbed her hand and began to walk out of the room, taking Kali with him.

"Look Kali. I don't know why you don't understand that you're a hero, which means you don't hang out with sidekicks". Kali began to get angry.

"I told you already. I don't care if there sidekicks, don't tell me who I can and can't sit with!" She turned to leave but Lash's grip tightened on her wrist. Kali was beginning to get sacred now.

"Lash let me go before I have to hurt you". He laughed out loud at this.

"What are you gonna do huh? You're just a girl". Suddenly a flame appeared around Kali's wrist, singeing Lash's hand and forcing him to let go. Lash turned to see a very pissed off Kali with her hair aflame.

"That's it Kali. Now I'm gonna have to do something I might regret". Lash lunged at her but something blocked his path. It was Warren Peace and he looked livid. His hands were encased in fire and he looked about ready to explode.

"Leave now Lash" he stated. Lash sneered.

"Or what Peace. You gonna burn me to a crisp?" Kali stepped forward from behind Warren.

"No but I will!" She ignited her arms and her hair caught fire again as it always did when she was angry. But before she could hurt Lash he turned and ran back down the hallway. Kali let her flames die down and her hair returned to normal.

"Thanks for your help. You didn't have to you know". Warren let his flames die and turned to her.

"Next time try not to get yourself into situations involving Lash, he may try something worse".

"Ok, well I'll see you in P.E then!" she called to his retreating form before returning to lunch.

**Ok so that's the third chapter**. **I hope you guys enjoy it and don't forget to review. Also I'm looking for a beta so if anyone is interested tell me in a review or send me an email. Thanks**

**Natalie **


	4. Chapter 4

_Heat of the Moment_

**Ok guy's heres the 4th chapter as promised, sorry I was a little slow with updating; I've had a lot of assignments to take care of. So onwards with the story and I hope you like it. Please don't forget to review. Thanks **

The last class of the day was P.E so after lunch the whole school gathered in the gym. As usual Lash and Speed were the first to play and as usual they chose to be the villains.

"Ok, Speed and Lash who do you want to face today?" asked Coach Boomer from his seat above the arena. Lash and Speed shared a grin.

"We'll take Peace and Robinson." As Kali stepped into the battle area she saw Lash give her a knowing smile, like he was planning something.

"Alright Peace, Robinson you will be the heroes. You have three minutes to disable the villains and save the citizen. Ready. Set. Battle!" shouted Coach Boomer.

Kali leapt into action and ignited her arms, ready for whatever came her way. Lash stepped forward to intercept her so she sent a fireball at him and made a dash for the grinder where the citizen was dangling. Before she could reach the citizen Speed cut her off and sent her flying into one of the barriers. Out of the corner of her eye Kali saw Warren throw a punch at Lash and send him flying backwards into a pole. Kali struggled to get to her feet but as soon as she got up Speed simply knocked her back down again. Again and again Kali got up and each time Speed knocked her down yet again. After the 8th time of falling to the ground Kali began to get pissed.

"That's it!" she shouted. She ignited her arms again and let her flames power up. Her flames spread over her entire body and her hair turned into fire. She screamed and the flames suddenly engulfed her and a huge phoenix burst forth from the flames. The phoenix flew straight at Speed and hit him in the chest causing him to go flying over the barrier and into the crowd. Next the phoenix wheeled around and went for Lash who went running for his life only to run straight into a pole, knocking himself out. Warren took a running leap and grabbed the dummy in mid leap before landing safely.

While the crowd cheered and Coach Boomer pronounced them the winners, Kali powered down, the phoenix disappeared and her flames died down.

"Nice job Robinson" called Coach Boomer. Kali went up to Warren and held out her hand for him to shake.

"That was really good Warren. God I haven't had so much fun in a long time. We should beat up Speed and Lash more often." Warren didn't shake her hand but merely noted that her arm was badly bleeding.

"C'mon I gotta take you to the nurse" he said while taking her hand and leading her down the hallway to the nurse's room. After the nurse more or less patched up Kali's arm, Warren spoke from the corner where he was standing.

"Look Kali, maybe later on tonight we could go out and get something to eat or whatever?' Kali smiled at the currently blushing pyrokinetics.

"Are you asking me out Warren Peace?'

"Maybe" he shot back, "Depends if you want to go out with me." Kali got off the examination table and walked over to him. She stood on her tiptoes, leaned up to his face and brought her lips to his ear.

"Of course I'll go out with you hothead" she whispered. Warren grinned.

"I knew you couldn't resist me. I'll pick you up at 7:00 tonight." And with that final statement hanging in the air he turned and left the room.

**Well there you have it. Sorry it's such a short chapter, the next one will be longer I promise. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.**

**Natalie.**


End file.
